The invention relates to a method for operating a drive train with a drive shaft, a prime mover that is connected to a power grid, and with a differential gear system with three inputs and outputs, one output being connected to the drive shaft, one input being connected to the prime mover, and a second input being connected to a differential drive.
The invention relates, furthermore, to a drive train with a drive shaft, a prime mover that is connected to a power grid, and with a differential gear system with three inputs and outputs, one output being connected to the drive shaft, one input being connected to the prime mover, and a second input being connected to a differential drive.